beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
ليبيا (Libya)
Anglicized sources https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Libya "Libya (/ˈlɪbiə/ ( listen); Arabic: ليبيا‎),67 officially the State of Libya (Arabic: دولة ليبيا‎ Dawlat Lībyā), is a sovereign state in the Maghreb region of North Africa, bordered by the Mediterranean Sea to the north, Egypt to the east, Sudan to the southeast, Chad and Niger to the south, and Algeria and Tunisia to the west. The country is made of three historical regions, Tripolitania, Fezzan, and Cyrenaica. With an area of almost 1.8 million square kilometres (700,000 sq mi), Libya is the fourth largest country in Africa, and is the 16th largest country in the world.8 Libya has the 10th-largest proven oil reserves of any country in the world.9" Why is Libya so lawless? - BBC News "Libya has been beset by chaos since Nato-backed forces overthrew long-serving ruler Col Muammar Gaddafi in October 2011. ... How bad is the situation in Libya? Only Libya's myriad armed militias really wield power - and it is felt they often hold the politicians they supposedly back to ..." Arabic sources https://ar.wikipedia.org/wiki/ليبيا "ليبيا هي دولة تقع في شمال أفريقيا يحدها البحر المتوسط من الشمال، ومصر شرقا والسودان إلى الجنوب الشرقي وتشاد و النيجر في الجنوب، والجزائر، وتونس إلى الغرب. وتبلغ مساحتها ما يقرب من 1.8 مليون كيلومتر مربع (700،000 ميل مربع)، وتعد ليبيا رابع أكبر دولة مساحةً في أفريقيا، وتحتل الرقم 17 كأكبر بلدان العالم مساحةً.21 وتحتل المرتبة التاسعة بين عشر دول لديها أكبر احتياطيات نفطية مؤكدة لبلدٍ في العالم.22 عاصمة ليبيا هي طرابلس والتي تعد أيضا أكبر مدن البلاد. تقع في غرب ليبيا ويسكنها أكثر من مليون نسمة23 من إجمالي عدد سكان البلاد الذي يتخطى ستة ملايين نسمة.2425 أما ثاني أكبر مدينة فهي بنغازي، وتقع في شرق ليبيا بعدد سكان يصل إلى 700,000 نسمة." Translation: "lyabia hia dawlat taqae fay shimal 'afriqia yhdha albihr almtwst min alshamala, wmsr shrqa walswdan 'iila aljanub alshrqy wtshad w alniyjira fia aljunuba, waljazayir, wtunsa 'iilaa alghurb. watablugh misahatuha ma yaqrub min 1.8 milyun kilumitr murabae (700,000 mil murbe), watueadu libia rabie 'akbar dawlat msahtan fay 'afriqya, watahtalu alraqm 17 ka'akbar buldan alealam msahtan.21 wthtl almartabat alttasieat bayn eshr dual ladayha 'akbara ahtiatiaat naftit muakidat lbld fi alealami.22easimat libia hy trabls walty tueadu 'aydaan 'akbar mudun albiladi. taqae fi gharb libia wayusakinuha 'akthar min milyun nismata23 min 'iijmalii eadad sukkan albilad aldhy yatakhataa stt malayin nasmat.2425 'umaa thany 'akbar madinat fahy bnghazi, wataqae fi shrq libia bieadad sukkan yasil 'iilaa 700,000 nasmat." "Libya is a North African country bordered by the Mediterranean Sea to the north, Egypt to the east, Sudan to the south-east, Chad to Niger to the south, Algeria to Tunisia to the west, with an area of approximately 1.8 million square kilometers (700,000 square miles) Libya is the fourth largest country in Africa, and the 17th largest country in the world. 21 It ranks ninth among 10 countries with the largest proven oil reserves in the world. 22 The capital of Libya is Tripoli, which is also the largest city in the country. West of Libya and inhabited by more than one million 23 of the total population of the country, which exceeds six million People. 24 25 The second largest city of Benghazi, it is, located in eastern Libya, with a population of up to 700,000 people." Category:Africa Category:Countries Category:اللغة العربیة (al-luḡa al-'arabiyya) Category:Arabic Culture Category:Geography Category:North Africa